In recent years, inductive chargers have gained popularity. Inductive chargers provide electrical charge to chargeable devices wirelessly via coils present in the charger and in a corresponding chargeable device. By aligning the coils, inductive current can be transferred from the inductive charger to the chargeable device. Because proper alignment provides a better transfer of energy, some inductive chargers use magnets to provide alignment between the coil in the charger and the coil in the corresponding chargeable device. Thus, inductive chargers provide the ability to charge a chargeable device without physically inserting anything, such as a cable, into the chargeable device.
There are situations when the user may desire to transfer data between the chargeable device and other equipment while the device is on the charger, for example, transferring music, media files, presentations, and other large files. However, data transfer between a chargeable device being charged on an inductive charger and another device (such as a personal computer or a landline router) generally involves either wireless data connectivity or the use of a cable to connect the chargeable device to the other device. The use of a cable connection for data connectivity is generally undesirable to users of inductive chargers, as the use of a cable along with wireless charging provides few advantages over the use of a single cable, such as a uniform serial bus (USB) cable, to simultaneously charge and provide data connectivity. Inductive chargers incorporating wireless data connectivity, such as Bluetooth or Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) connectivity, provide a complete wireless experience to the user. The user can simply place the chargeable device on the inductive charger and a magnet aligns the back cover of the device and its coil with the corresponding coil in the charger and begins inductive charging while having wireless data connectivity. However, wireless data connectivity has low throughput as compared to the data connectivity provided by the physical connections of cables. Inductive charger users desiring to transfer large amounts of information, such as music libraries, must choose between the slow transfer associated with wireless data connectivity and the inconvenience of physically inserting a cable into the chargeable device.